


i’ve got my angel now

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Blood mentioned, F/F, Major character death - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: I’m sorry
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	i’ve got my angel now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I wrote this awhile back when I was depressed and I finally got around to finishing it when I was depressed yet again, so you got this. I am really sorry. Don’t hate me. Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!

“Laurel, what happened?” Mia asked over the comms, out of breath from the fight she just had.

Laurel didn’t even bother to respond, too distracted looking for Dinah. Laurel felt her heart drop when she saw Dinah lying, bleeding out of her abdomen.

“No no no.” Laurel let out as she quickly went over to Dinah, leaning down next to her to assess her wound. “Hey baby, I’m here. You’ll be okay.”

Dinah gave a weak smile to Laurel and winced in pain. “Laur, it hurts so much.”

Laurel looked at the wound and swallowed when she saw a gunshot wound. She felt her heart drop even more at the sight of all the blood underneath Dinah. She was bleeding too fast. “Mia, we need an ambulance now!”

“For-“

“NOW MIA!” Laurel shouted out, applying pressure to Dinah’s wound, feeling her heart break at Dinah wincing in pain at the action. “Sorry baby, I’m trying to stop the bleeding.”

Dinah shook her head and weakly brought her hand to Laurel’s, pulling it away from the wound. “I’m not gonna make it Laur.”

“What?! No, you are! You’re gonna make it. Mia is calling an ambulance and they should be here soon.” Laurel quickly let out, moving her hand back to the wound.

“I love you so much Laur.” Dinah weakly let out, bringing her hand up to Laurel’s cheek. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Laurel shook her head, crying out, “No! Don’t say it like it’s a goodbye! You’re gonna be fine.”

Dinah took her hand down to Laurel’s stomach, rubbing at her belly. “You have to stay strong Laurel. You have to live on for our baby.”

“Baby, you’re gonna live on too. You’ll be fine.” Laurel cried out. “D, I can’t lose you. I need you.”

“Hey Laurel, Mia here. I can’t get a hold of the ambulance for some reason. There’s like a jam nearby or something.” Mia quickly let out.

Laurel felt her heart drop at that and she shook her head. “YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHY IS THIS CITY SO FUCKING USELESS?!”

“Hey baby, calm down.” Dinah softly let out, wincing in pain. She rubbed at Laurel’s arms to try to calm her down. “They can’t help that something happened.”

Laurel started crying and held onto Dinah, keeping pressure on the wound. She couldn’t believe this was happening, to Dinah of all people. She couldn’t lose her. She needed to have Dinah here.

“Remember those walls I built, well baby they’re tumbling down and they didn’t even put up a fight, they didn’t even make a sound.” Dinah softly sang out. 

Laurel looked to her, listening to her soft, beautiful voice. She sang back to her, choking on her tears “I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now.”

Dinah smiled up at her with tears in her eyes and continued, “It’s like I’ve been awakened, every rule I had you breaking, it’s the risk that I’m taking. I ain’t ever gonna shut you out.”

Laurel felt herself crying even more, not knowing if she could continue to sing with Dinah. She felt Dinah tug at her shirt and wipe away at her tears. She continued on, “Everywhere I’m looking now, I’m surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, you know you’re my saving grace. You’re everything I need and more, it’s written all over your face”

“Baby I can feel your halo, I pray it won’t fade away.” Dinah let out, taking in a deep breath.

Laurel couldn’t continue with the song, she just looked down at Dinah with tears, still holding onto her and running her fingers through her hair. “I can’t lose you. Please don’t leave me.”

“I’ll always be around. I just don’t think I’ll make it through this one.” Dinah winced out in pain. “I love you, Laurel. You are the love of my life.”

Laurel swallowed thickly at that and placed a kiss on Dinah’s forehead. “I love you too, D. So so much.”

Dinah smiled at that and she closed her eyes, her breathing seizing shortly after that. Laurel felt herself break down, as she held onto Dinah’s body. 

“Laurel, I haven’t heard much else from you guys. What’s going on?” Mia asked, her voice filled with worry. 

Laurel sobbed as she heard Mia’s voice, not sure how she could tell Mia about what just happened. 

“Laurel, are you okay?” Mia asked, before quickly adding. “I found your location, I’ll come to you.”

Laurel didn’t even respond, still continuing to sob and hold onto Dinah. A few minutes passed and she lifted her head when she heard someone run up. It was Mia. Mia looked shocked and that shock quickly turned into sadness, as she realized the situation. 

“Is she-“

“Yes.” Laurel quickly let out, not even wanting to hear the question fully come out of her mouth. 

Mia quickly made her way over to the pair, feeling Dinah’s pulse point. When she felt no heartbeat, she felt tears quickly fill her eyes, but composed herself to help the woman who was currently sobbing holding Dinah. 

“Laurel, we have to go.” Mia stated, looking around their surroundings to see that they are in public and if anyone saw them, they’d get the wrong idea.

“I’m not leaving her!” Laurel argued. She wasn’t about to leave Dinah here like this. 

“We’re not leaving her! But we can’t stay here.” Mia remarked. “If we stay here, it’ll make it look more suspicious.”

Laurel considered what Mia said and knew she was right. If they stayed here and someone saw them, they would think one of them did this and they would have a bigger problem on their hands.

“Stay here, I’ll be back.” Mia let out as she ran out in the opposite direction. A few minutes passed and she saw a van race up to them. Mia hopped out of the van and moved over to help Laurel lift Dinah into the back of the van.

However, Laurel was reluctant and didn’t want to let Dinah go because if she let her go, she would have to truly accept that she is gone. 

“Laurel, we have to get her in the van and get her somewhere.” Mia stated. Laurel eventually released her tight hold on Dinah and helped Mia get her into the van. 

Laurel got into the passenger seat as Mia got in the driver seat and began to drive in the direction of the coroner’s office to get Dinah’s body frozen. Laurel began to sob in the passenger seat at the realization that the love of her life was now gone and there was nothing she could do.


End file.
